powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger
is the teamup movie between ''Juken Sentai Gekiranger and GoGo Sentai Boukenger. The DVD was released on March 14, 2008, for rental and March 21, 2008, for purchase.he film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on April 28, 2016 Plot Dark Shadow's Shizuka of the Wind sneaks into SCRTC to steal a mysterious red jewel, leading to the Gekirangers confronting her. When BoukenBlack, BoukenYellow, and BoukenBlue appear, a battle among the two groups over the jewel occurs at Shizuka attempts to retreat until BoukenSilver retrieves from her. However, Satoru Akashi arrives and takes the jewel to his former teammates' dismay. Soon after, Master Xia Fu reveals that the red jewel in his possession is one of two that belonged to the , who gave them to Bruce E after their lengthy 200 day battle. While this occurred, Sakura goes after the blue jewel in the Rin Jū Hall, and with Satoru, they battle Rio and Mele, who join them soon after to gain the power that the Cosmic Kenpō style offers. The Gekirangers and Boukengers head to South America where they race towards the Darkness Pathway ruins as Bouken Silver, GekiViolet, and GekiChopper battle Baka. But once at the top, after they're too late to stop the villains from getting to the Cosmic Kenpō's secrets, Akashi reveals that Sakura was actually possessed by Pachacamac's descendant, the evil , who uses his power to turn Rio, Mere, and Bākā into his pawns. The Gekirangers and Boukengers team up to free Rio and Mere before all 13 stop Pachacamac XII in an epic battle on the moon. Characters Gekirangers Boukengers Allies *Master Sha-Fu *Miki Masaki *Morio Makino *Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae Villains *Baka *Cosmic Kenpo Master Pachacamac XII *Dark Shadow **Shizuka of the Wind **Gekkou of Illusions Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Continuity and Placement *''Boukenger'': The positioning of this film is set with some distant time after the Last Task, due to the amount of time that passes from Satoru and Sakura leaving Earth to the possession by Pacha Kamaq 12th which forces them to come back to the planet. *''Gekiranger'': The positioning of this film is difficult due to multiple aspects. The most obvious is the absence of SaiDain, which Ken does not earn until Lesson 34; however this is the culmination of multiple factors that occur starting from Ken's return in Lesson 28 which include the reobtaining of the Virtuous Beast Sword, its abduction by Rio and Mele, the confrontation at Beast Origin Village alongside revelations of Juken's origin (and the revelations regarding Brusa E, who is first mentioned in Lesson 32) and the original Beast War, and the final battle with the Kenma. The positioning after the end of this arc (after Lesson 35) fits many factors, including the attendance of all the Gekiranger as well as the Rinjuken duo with Rio back as the leader. (likewise it fits a period where Long begins to prepare for setting up his Genjuken forces with the fall of the Kenma as part of his own plans, thus explaining his absence and preventing this film from occurring after Lesson 36) Regarding SaiDaiIn's absence: it is the only fully physical "mecha" of the Gekiranger arsenal, with all others created as qi constructs (including the two Rinki constructs Rio and Mele use in the climax), thus making it all the more impossible for it to reach the moon and thus easily discounting why the team couldn't summon it in the climax. Notes *This is the first team-up to be shot and shown in a 16:9 screen ratio, mirroring Boukenger and Gekiranger being the first two Sentai series to also have a 16:9 ration. This is also the last team-up to be a direct-to-video movie. Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger would be theatrically released to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the Super Sentai VS. Series, and become the standard release format from then on. *''Gekiranger vs. Boukenger'' was the last of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *This is the last time the Boukengers appear as a team together: **Mitsuomi Takahashi (Satoru Akashi) would appear as Akashi in Episode 21 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and its movie Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **Masayuki Deai (Eiji Takaoka) would later play Tessai (the spirit Kyoryu Gray) and Shinya Tsukouchi (the second, living Kyoryu Gray) in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. **Final Sentai appearance of Yasuka Saitoh (Masumi Inou), Masashi Mikami (Souta Mogami), Chise Nakamura (Natsuki Mamiya) and Haruka Suenaga (Sakura Nishihori) Mecha References *Cosmic Kenpo Master Pachacamac XII: Varidreen (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger) Category:Sentai Movies Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai Team Up Movie